


Do I know you?

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared y Jensen se conocen en una sala de congresos. Desde el primer segundo saben se gustan y saben que no van a pasar de esa noche sin que se devoren el uno al otro. ¿El sitio? El primero que encuentran a mano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tenía previsto que fuera largo, pero nunca llegué a termnarlo. Me limité a la escena de sexo y a dejarlo en el aire. Puede que algún día haga una historia como Dios manda, de momento puedes disfrutar del porno ;)

Dios, siento el retraso cariño, en serio. Esta semana ha sido una mierda no, lo siguiente y sólo tengo ganas tirar mi colección de anillos de la Hello Kitty al suelo a ver si se abre un boquete como en el final de la quinta y me traga o algo... Pero bueno, el caso es que estoy aquí y con un regalito para ti. Este J2 lo escribí como hace... hmmmmm... ¿eones? ¿Qué viene antes de eones? Pues por aquellos entonces más a menos. Lo curioso es que al releerlo me he dado cuenta de que en algún momento de mi vida aún no usaba la palabra líquido preseminal, ni glande, ni próstata si quiera. ¿ESO CÓMO ES POSIBLE? XDDD El caso es que este fanfic es del año cero y aún no había visto la luz completamente y mucho me temo que no la verá o al menos por el momento. Te invito amiga mía a que lo leas. Te lo regalo, es tuyo y si algún día que tengas tiempo quieres terminar de escribirlo conmigo, entonces serás tú la que me estés haciendo un regalo a mí.

Te deseo lo mejor, preciosa, que seas muy feliz, que sigas defendiendo el J2 y que nunca nunca nunca dejes de soñar.

Ámote un poquito más!

 

 **Título:** Do I know you?

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared

 **Beta:** Sin betear. lo siento.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre.

 **Dedicado:**   porque hoy es/era su cumpleaños y ella se merece que los J2 sigan presente en nuestras vida y a ser posible con poca ropa y follando.

 

 

 

 

Jensen no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde que sus miradas se hubieron encontrado horas atrás al fondo de la sala de congresos. Le gustaba y el sentimiento era recíproco. Lo sabía, porque la mirada de aquel gigante no dejaba duda alguna; si hubiera podido, se lo hubiera comido a besos allí mismo.

 Al principio, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron a lo lejos, ambos buscando un camarero para servirse una copa de vino, fue todo como una casualidad del destino porque, ¿cuántas personas realmente podía haber en la reunión en ese momento? ¿Trescientas, cuatrocientas personas? Y de entre esos ochocientos ojos (ojo arriba, ojo abajo) que pululaban por la sala, los de ellos tuvieron que encontrarse y quedarse mirando el uno al otro indefinidamente. Porque eso fue lo que pasó, se quedaron mirándose casi sin parpadear.

 La primera hora fue como un juego inocente y divertido de miradas. “Yo te miro a ti”, “tú me miras a mí”, “te he pillado mirando”, “Esos labios prometen”, “Esos hoyuelos tuyos me traen loco”… Hasta alcanzar niveles mucho más explosivos con un simple pestañeo. Sí, una simple mirada puede dar mucho de sí. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Jensen cuando volvió la cabeza justo en el momento en que el otro bebía a sorbitos de su copa para terminar lamiéndose el labio superior mientras lo miraba sin pestañear. Jensen tragó saliva. De pronto era como si el nudo de la corbata se hubiera apretado solo. Quizás, pero por esa regla de tres, también tenían que haberle encogido los pantalones porque le apretaban por ciertas zonas algo delicadas.

 

 

 La noche siguió su curso y ambos se perdieron el rastro durante un rato. Para Jensen fue el rato más aburrido de la noche porque el evento que se estaba celebrando allí ni le importaba. Había tenido que ir por motivos profesionales y desde que había centrado toda su atención en ese moreno alto y musculoso, no tenía ni idea de los premios y gratificaciones que se había perdido. En realidad tampoco le importaba.

 Empezó a preocuparse cuando al cabo de una hora seguía sin encontrarle. Seguía habiendo mucha gente pero ya la gran mayoría había empezado a dispersarse y a marcharse a otras zonas del hotel. Es lo que tiene pertenecer al mundo hotelero; que los colegas son colegas, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y ese hotel era inmenso para perderse en él. El mismo salón de eventos del hotel tenía casi tanto aforo como el estadio de los Dallas Cowboy, así que imaginarse cómo tenía que ser el resto asustaba.

 

 

 Casi se había dado por vencido pensando que no volvería a verle cuando se lo cruzó de frente. El otro todavía no se había percatado de su presencia y parecía estar sumido en una charla bastante interesante con varias personas de su alrededor. Jensen aprovechó para mirarlo mucho más de cerca. Ese tío debía de medir, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos metros? El ancho de la chaqueta (chaqueta sin relleno, ni hombreras) era semejante al de un armario de ocho puertas y el resto del cuerpo parecía ir en concordancia con eso. El perfil era divertido y alegre. De nariz grande y a la vez respingona, le daba al gigante un aire de niño travieso y juguetón. Jensen tragó imaginando lo travieso que podía llegar a ser ese desconocido. Sintiendo la boca reseca, clavó la mirada en sus ojos. De ceja fina y ojos rasgados, el hombre hablaba con los integrantes del grupo de una manera expresiva y abierta, como si lo que les contara fuera lo mejor del mundo, aún sin serlo. Para evitar hacerse ideas preconcebidas de cómo podía ser o no ser ese gigante, Jensen se distrajo bajando la mirada por su cuerpo. De piernas largas y fuertes, el pantalón se le pegaba a la parte de los glúteos pecaminosamente. El color azul del traje de chaqueta parecía remarcarle músculos allá donde mirara. O eso, o es que estaba empezando a ver más de lo aconsejable.

 

 

 De pronto el extraño dejó de hablar y se volvió, pillando a Jensen en pleno escaneo de su cuerpo. Sonrió y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa cuando vio que Jensen cambiaba de color pero aún así no apartó la mirada de él.

 A partir de ahí las mirada se hicieron mucho más evidentes, tornándose casi salvajes y posesivas. Era obvio que ambos buscaban y querían lo mismo. Y así se lo hizo saber Jensen cuando con una mirada penetrante le dio un último repaso de cuerpo entero antes de caminar hacia el fondo de la sala y salir por la puerta. El extraño lo siguió sin pensar. No le costó salir de la habitación porque la gente ya había ido marchándose y estaba todo mucho menos concurrido. Cuando llegó al pasillo, el otro ya casi había llegado al final, donde estaban los ascensores. Sin mirarle ni una sola vez, apretó el botón para llamar uno de ellos.

 Cuando comenzó a acercarse, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el rubito entró dentro, aunque luego las puertas no se cerraron.

 El alto aceleró el paso y cuando estuvo a la altura de los ascensores, se volvió a un lado para mirar dentro. Allí seguía ese tipo, aguantando la puerta, esperándole, sin duda. Entró lentamente y el otro apretó el botón que aguantaba las puertas para que no se cerraran. A los pocos segundos éstas se cerraron y se quedaron ahí solos en ese minúsculo receptáculo.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 Fue como un imán o como el choque de dos trenes a toda velocidad. Jensen lo acorraló contra un lateral y se lanzó sobre sus labios. El alto se dejó avasallar y aceptó el beso de buen grado. Su boca se vio invadida por unos labios calientes y húmedos, eróticamente salvajes y por una lengua igual de inquisidora que parecía querer robarle la cordura a lametones. Jensen hubiera seguido así pero se vio arrastrado a la pared del enfrente. Cuando su espalda chocó contra los paneles del ascensor, éste, que seguía ascendiendo pisos, se ladeó ligeramente de un lado a otro en señal de protesta.

 No se dio cuenta cuando su chaqueta cayó al suelo, ni cuando la corbata desapareció de escena. Tampoco tuvo constancia de que la camisa la tenía prácticamente abierta… No, Jensen Ackles solo se percató de que aquel desconocido le había puesto la mano sobre la entrepierna y lo acariciaba por encima de los pantalones de tal manera que, o se deshacía pronto de ellos o se iba a desintegrar dentro por el calor. Joder, no podían estar pajeándole tan bien por encima de la ropa. Jensen gimió satisfecho.

 - Tío… -fue lo único coherente y con sentido que salió de su boca.

 - Jared –la voz del alto fue grave y sonora, totalmente a juego con ese magnífico cuerpo.- Me llamo Jared.

 - Jensen –jadeó éste incapaz de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa mano dándole placer. Al menos así fue hasta que su camisa estuvo prácticamente abierta y el gigante se agachó para lamerle el pecho. Jensen no tuvo más remedio que echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y suspirar. Parecía absurdo pero ese tío sabía dónde y cómo tocarle. Y sabía besar. Lo curioso era, ¿cómo diablos sabía lo que le gustaba? ¿Sus zonas erógenas eran tan evidentes o es que lo llevaba escrito en la cara?

 De pronto abrió los ojos. No, posiblemente lo conocía tan bien porque a él también le gustaba eso que le estaba haciendo. Armándose de valor y apretando los dientes, Jensen se incorporó de la pared para llevar ahora él las riendas. Aprisionó a Jared contra la misma pared y comenzó a besarlo y a tocarlo de la misma manera en que lo había tocado a él. El alto jadeó casi en silencio y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si el ascensor no se hubiera parado y las puerta se hubieran abierto.

 

 

 Se quedaron de piedra mirando expectantes, con miedo a ser descubiertos por alguien.

 Nadie entró. La última planta solía estar poco transitada a esas horas de la madrugada aunque el hotel estuviera a rebosar de gente. Al ver que las puertas se habían abierto al llegar al piso que habían marcado, Jared se incorporó un poco de la pared para quitarse la chaqueta y la lanzó al suelo, justo donde cerraba la puerta corredera del ascensor. Con ese gesto evitaba que la puerta se cerrara y los llevaran a otro piso. Bien pensado.

 Jensen también lo hubiera pensado si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente cachondo. Conforme le iba quitando la camisa a ese tío, más piel dura y musculosa se encontraba. Jared tenía unos pectorales duros como el granito y unos abdominales que podían rivalizar con cualquier dios nórdico. Jensen se hubiera fundido contra él si hubiera podido.

 

 

 Jared se dejó besar. Le gustaba que lo besaran, pero lo que realmente tenía ganas era de lamer a ese rubito por entero. ¿En nombre de todos los santos cómo era posible tanta perfección en una cara? No sabía si eran esos labios, o la forma de la cara, las pecas o las pestañas; pero todo el conjunto le daba a Jensen Ackles una visión global más que satisfactoria. O al menos eso debió de pensar Jared cuando hundió su cara entre el cuello y la clavícula del otro para besarle el cuello. El pulso le latía acelerado y Jared lo notó. Eso lo excitó muchísimo y acabó recorriendo la lengua por esa vena traicionera de Jensen. Lo hizo ascendiendo, para acabar mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Jensen jadeó extasiado. Su cerebro mandó descargas eléctricas al resto del cuerpo, lo que provocó que le clavara los dedos en los costados. Éste dejó de lamerle la oreja para resoplar largo y caliente contra su cuello. La temperatura le subía por momentos y el ritmo de la sangre bombeándole en las venas aumentó cuando notó la mano del otro bajarle hasta la entrepierna. Incluso antes de haber llegado, Jared ya notó la caricia y jadeó de antemano. Cuando Jensen finalmente llegó a la altura del pantalón y lo acarició, algo estalló dentro de él, rogándole ir a por más.

 Jensen notó el escalofrío en el cuerpo de Jared. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Quiso ser entonces más osado y con una mano experta, le abrió el cinturón y los pantalones en apenas un par de segundos para deslizar la mano dentro. Jared era un tío enorme, en más de un aspecto y Jensen ahora podía corroborar eso. Con decisión lo cogió entre los dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Ahuecó la palma de la mano contra su pene y la empezó a deslizar arriba y abajo, haciendo que la fricción fuera un placer tortuoso.

 La puerta del ascensor intentó cerrarse pero la chaqueta tirada en el suelo lo evitó. El habitáculo volvió a abrirse. Ellos ni se dieron cuenta, en especial Jared que tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo sentía. El mundo que le rodeaba había desaparecido para él.

 

 

 Jensen cambió el ritmo de la mano y aceleró el movimiento. A los pocos segundos el líquido pre seminal le manchó los dedos y la mano, cosa que aprovechó para esparcirlo sobre el pene para deslizarse mejor sobre él y juguetear distraído haciendo círculos en el glande.

 - Joder… -Jared ni supo que había hablado. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y perdido en ese mundo de placer y sensaciones que parecía haberle atrapado y no tenía intenciones algunas de querer soltarlo.

 - Aún no –Jensen lo miró y la sangre se le calentó en la venas varias grados. Jared estaba ahí, aprisionado por él, con todos los músculos en tensión y cada célula de su cuerpo rogando por más.

 Le agarró mejor el pene, echando la ropa a un lado para poder masturbarle como realmente quería y se merecía. El pantalón se le resbaló por las caderas hasta que se quedó debajo del trasero. El peso del cinturón amenazaba con tirar de ellos hasta el suelo.

 

 

 Las caricias eran osadas y muy audaces y estaban llevando a Jared demasiado rápido a deslizarse hacia el infierno de cabeza. O al menos así fue hasta que Jensen se acercó a él, pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo besó caliente y húmedo. Jared aceptó el beso y se dejó llevar. Aturdido como estaba en ese mar de sensaciones, no se percató del estrecho abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido hasta que finalmente notó la mano de Jensen rozándole el culo. El contacto siguió hasta que llegó al perineo. Jared contuvo el aliento. No se atrevería; se acababan de conocer y no se atrevería.

 Sí que se atrevió; Jensen presionó con un dedo la entrada de Jared aprovechando que la tenía lubricada de su humedad. Hubo un poco de resistencia al principio hasta que un dedo entró, poco a poco y con calma. Jensen contuvo la respiración cuando notó la respiración caliente y entrecortada de Jared en su cuello. Eso lo envalentonó para sacar y meter el dedo repetidas veces, hasta que decidió meter un segundo dedo. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Jensen aprovechó para lamerle la nuez y recorrerle la clavícula entera con la lengua.

 - Jensen… -le salió un hilo de voz, casi inaudible que le caló al rubito hasta lo más hondo.- No pares.

 - No tenía intención –murmuró contra su oído mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.-Me encanta follarte con los dedos y no veo el momento de que te corras con mi polla bien enterrada en tu interior.

 Normalmente no era tan descarado pero total, no se conocían, no sabían nada el uno del otro y no se volverían a ver. ¿Qué importaba decir lo que todo el mundo tenía en mente y no se decía por temor a que te miraran mal si la otra persona no sabe nada de ti y no lo sabrá nunca? No le importaba. Estaba tan borracho de poder y de sexo que toda palabra le parecía poca.

 Mientras le soltaba esas palabras, Jensen fue moviendo los dedos dentro de él, de un lado a otro, cruzándolos y jugando con ellos mientras los deslizaba dentro y fuera de Jared. Éste se agitó contra él. Los dedos de Jensen lo estaban llevando directamente a la locura.

 - Fóllame –Jared acercó los labios al cuello de Jensen mientras se lo repetía junto a la piel una y otra vez.- Jensen, fóllame. Jensen, fóllame.

 

 

 Jensen le dio la vuelta sin miramientos, poniéndole de cara a la pared. Jared se sostuvo al reposa manos que rodeaba todo el perímetro del ascensor. El otro hurgaba en la cartera buscando un preservativo. Cuando lo encontró, lo abrió y se lo puso. Luego siguió rebuscando.

 Jared volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para saber lo que buscaba.

 - Yo tengo en mi cartera –le hizo una señal con la cabeza a la chaqueta que estaba tirada entre la puerta del ascensor y el rellano de la planta.- Píllalo.

 Jensen caminó hacia la chaqueta y la cogió. La cartera estaba en el bolsillo interno. La sacó y rebuscó ligeramente por encima. A los pocos segundos encontró un sobre de lubricante. Lo sacó y luego la volvió a meter en el bolsillo, dejando la chaqueta en el suelo.

 Mientras se acercaba hacia Jared, abría el envoltorio y se untaba el gel sobre el preservativo. Cuando llegó a él, le puso un dedo en la entrada y se deslizó dentro, ahora con bastante más facilidad que la anterior, aunque ésta vez no iba a seguir con lo mismo. Estaba loco por adentrarse dentro de él y correrse.

 

 

 Jensen lo aprisionó más contra la pared mientras le separaba las nalgas y lo penetraba poco a poco. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro todo lo que pudo, se quedó así un rato, sintiendo el calor que lo rodeaba. Luego comenzó a moverse con destreza, apretándole las cachas del culo contra sí, haciendo que la fricción dentro fuera mucho más densa y caliente. Jensen dejó de caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Jared, extasiado por la sensación que le producía. Jared apenas lo notó, perdido como estaba en un oleaje de placer sin retorno. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la puerta del ascensor se cerró. Jensen no había vuelto a colocar la chaqueta bien para que la puerta no se cerrara y ahora el ascensor bajaba respondiendo a una llamada. Los jadeos de ambos ocultaban el leve sonar que hacía el ascensor cuando pasaba de una planta a otra. Jensen arrimó totalmente su cuerpo al de Jared y siguió embistiendo desde otro ángulo. El alto jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo justo para que ambas cabezas quedaran una al lado de la otra. Jensen giró el cuello para restregarle la nariz contra la mejilla. Ambos estaban sudorosos y con la piel más sensible de lo normal.

 - ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el culito más sexy del mundo? –Jensen arrastró las palabras contra su piel y a su vez deslizaba una mano por su cadera hacia delante, hasta llegar a la ingle, dura y en tensión como una roca.- Dime que quieres que te siga follando.

 Jared se tuvo que mojar los labios para hablar. También tuvo que concentrarse para pensar algo coherente que no fuera un jadeo extasiado.

 - Hazlo.

 Jensen restregó todo su cuerpo contra él, moviendo las caderas de tal forma que se adentró en Jared un poco más. Ambos jadearon.

 - Dime cómo lo quieres, Jay –lo tuteó sin saber realmente si lo llamaban así o no.- Dime cómo quieres que te lo haga y es tuyo.

 Jared echó los brazos hacia atrás, hasta coger de las caderas a Jensen. Una vez así lo instó a echarse hacia delante, embistiéndole haciendo un arco en el movimiento, así acentuaba la penetración desde otro ángulo. Jensen gimió notando así más resistencia.

 - ¿Te gusta así? –Jensen repitió el mismo movimiento, ahora sin las manos de él guiándole.

 Jared asintió y fue incapaz de decir nada. La descargas eléctricas que estaba sintiendo lo estaban llevando a la locura una y otra vez. Eso fue antes de que Jensen bajara la mano y le agarrara el pene, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente y poco a poco fue tomando ritmo uniéndolo al compás que llevaba con las caderas.

 - Joder Jared, sí –murmuró mientras aceleraba el ritmo.- Apriétame más. Sí.

 El ritmo de los cuerpos agitaron el ascensor que se meneó más de lo necesario cuando bajó otro piso. En ese momento Jared recobró algo de conciencia, alargó un brazo por la pared y apretó el botón de parar. Se quedaron entre dos pisos y la noticia de saber que el ascensor se había puesto en marcha nos lo hizo detenerse sino todo lo contrario; Jensen aceleró los envites hasta notar cómo el orgasmo le estremecía el estómago, luchando por ser libre.

 - Córrete conmigo, Jared –su cuerpo desprendía un calor febril y todo le daba vueltas.- Dime que vas a correrte conmigo.

 - Sí –Jared no fue capaz de decir nada más. El ascensor volvió a ponerse en marcha y Jared volvió a pararlo.- Sigue follándome. Hasta el final, Jensen.

 Jensen aspiró intentando concentrarse mientras aceleraba la mano que masturbaba a Jared. Juraría que éste había crecido varios centímetros más si eso fuera posible.

 El ascensor volvió a ponerse en marcha.

 Jared volvió a pararlo.

 Jensen dejó de caer la cara caliente y sudada sobre su clavícula y lo besó mientras se restregaba dejando parte de la transpiración contra su piel. Jared volvió la cabeza obligando al rubio a levantar el rostro. Ahora fue su turno de lamerle la piel salada por el sudor.

 El ascensor se puso en marcha de nuevo.

 - Jensen –murmuró en un gemido agónico apretando su nariz contra la piel del otro.- DiosJensen .

 Jensen aceleró y empujó contra él por última vez antes de sentir la liberación saliendo de él como un rayo que se expandió por todas partes. Jared le mordió el cuello y ese gesto tan tonto le intensificó tanto el orgasmo que por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse. Cuando notó la humedad de Jared en la mano, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el final.

 

 

*

 

 La puerta del ascensor se abrió y varias personas entraron en él, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido ahí segundos antes.

 A una velocidad vertiginosa ambos se revistieron, adecentaron la ropa y se limpiaron. Jared le acercó un pañuelo de tela que lo aceptó para limpiarse la mano y guardar el preservativo anudado dentro. Luego, justo cuando la puerta se abría, se pusieron uno al lado del otro; ambos firmes como palos, con expresión seria, como esperando a llegar a la planta que querían.

 Los nuevos integrantes del ascensor charlaban animados ajenos a las miradas disimuladas que ambos se echaban.

 En la siguiente planta, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró más gente. A lo lejos una voz más alta de lo normal sonó sobre el gentío.

 - ¡Jared! –lo llamó un hombre de mediana edad- ¡Ven, te estaba buscando!

 Jared le echó una última mirada a Jensen y se abrió paso hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, el hombre lo saludó con una palmada fuerte sobre el hombro. Jared se volvió para mirar por última vez a Jensen y justo en ese momento la puerta se cerraba.

 No volvió a verle el resto de la noche. Tampoco lo volvió a ver al día siguiente mientras duró la convención en el hotel. De hecho, no volvió a verle más y cuando rememoraba ese momento vivido en el ascensor, se acordaba de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

~FIN~

 

 

 

AVANCE CAPÍTULO 1

 

 Siete meses más tarde.

 

 - Me alegra volver a verte, Jensen. Sé que vas a quedarte.

 Misha le hablaba sin parar mientras se subían en el ascensor de camino a la última planta.

 - Bueno, estoy en el paro y tengo la fea costumbre de pagar el alquiler de mi casa –bromeó Jensen poniéndose bien la corbata. El rostro se le oscureció.- Yo no tengo tan claro que vayan a contratarme después de lo que pasó en mi último trabajo.

 Jensen había dejado su trabajo dos meses atrás cuando se descubrió una estafa millonaria en su hotel y él se vio envuelto en todo el lío sin quererlo. Varios directivos de su empresa lo amenazaron si no mentía a favor de ellos. Por supuesto no se dejó achantar y dijo la verdad, al menos toda la que él sabía. Fue directo a la calle y con una mala reputación por el resto de sus colegas del sector por no haber sido cómplice de la historia. Puede que acabara sepultado profesionalmente, pero la dignidad la seguía teniendo intacta. Así que cuando su amigo Misha lo llamó para una vacante en el hotel donde él trabajaba, se sorprendió mucho. Evidentemente no lo rechazó.

 Misha asintió con la cabeza recordando él también la historia. Se había enterado por las noticias de lo sucedido y había llamado a su amigo para darle ánimos. Meses más tarde cuando el adjunto de dirección de su hotel se había quitado del medio sin dar explicación alguna, Misha pensó en Jensen. Ackles era sin duda el mejor en el sector y era justo lo que el hotel necesitaba para levantar lo que el otro sinvergüenza había hecho. No, no parecían ser buenos momentos para los hoteles en Vancouver.

 Llegaron a la puerta del Director general y Misha llamó con un golpe seco.

 - Pase –se escuchó una voz salir del despacho.

 Ambos pasaron. Al fondo, junto a unos ventanales enormes y de espaldas a ellos, estaba el director del hotel.

 Misha se volvió hacia su amigo.

 - Jensen, te presento al Señor Padalecki, el director del hotel.

 Jensen extendió la mano para saludarle cuando el hombre comenzó a darse la vuelta. Tenía un teléfono en la mano y parecía que acababa de tener una agitada conversación con alguien.

 - Jared,- Misha siguió presentándoles.- Te presento a Jensen Ackles, el que espero que sea nuestro próximo adjunto de dirección.

 Jared levantó la mirada de la mano que se tendía hacia él y le vio la cara. Jensen. Ese era Jensen.

 El rubio se le quedó mirando perplejo, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Y si no le estrechaba la mano? ¿Y si no le recordaba? No, peor… ¿Y si se acordaba de todo?

 

 

¿Y SI...?


End file.
